


Power Over Me

by kou_morri_gan (CelticxPanda)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/kou_morri_gan
Summary: When Meg discovers an unnamed recording on her phone, she decides to experiment a little (and Donatello's just along for the ride)
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> This smut contains spoilers for future developments in the fanfic series ['The City is Contagious'](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063859). If you like that series and don't wanna be spoiled, bookmark this and come back later, lol. If you just want some kinky smut, feel free to continue ;)

Meg scrolled through the list of random bits and bobs she had recorded on her old phone. Ever since she’d awakened those weird ass ninja weapons and the equally weird ass powers, she’d been recording all manner of things. Given how annoying it was to be able to manipulate sounds, but not be able to just snap your fingers and use that noise as a weapon, one couldn’t really blame her for maintaining a collection of ‘sound effects’ and what-not. Just in case. 

She was fairly meticulous about labeling the sounds as well. She liked being fully aware of what the hell it was she was using, just in case it didn’t match the situation. So when she came across a sound that was only labeled with a timestamp, she paused, racking her brain to remember what happened on that day. She often liked to consider herself the Friend that Remembered, but even she couldn’t help but forget things. 

“What happened that day?” she muttered to herself, tapping her desk in thought. 

Then she remembered. That was the first time she and the other girls had dealt with Hypnopotamus, one of the turtles’ recurring villains from their younger years. Why the weirdo was still running around trying to be a supervillain after getting his ass kicked so many times, she’d never know. Regardless, she must have recorded something from that battle. But what? 

She continued to think, drumming her fingers against her desk as she stared at the date on the screen. She didn’t want to just play the sound. Some of Hypnopotamus’ powers were sound-based after all.

She stopped, fingers freezing as realization hit her. That damn hippo used a very distinct vocalization to cast his hypnosis spell. It was unique sounding, and he’d done it often enough during the fight that Meg must have recorded it at least once. 

Meg lowered her phone, her gaze moving towards her window. Now that she knew -- or at least had a good idea -- what it was, more questions passed through her mind. Eventually, she stood, tucking her old phone in her back pocket and reaching for her keys.

Time to see if Donnie was available. 

Donatello was, of course, working away at some gadget when Meg arrived in the lair. She grabbed a chair from nearby, dragging it over to sit across his work table from him. He continued tinkering, too focused on his work to acknowledge her approach. She’d long since given up being offended by it.

It didn’t take long for Donatello to notice her, though. He looked up, a concerned frown on his face. 

“Did you call and I just didn’t notice?” he asked.

“No, darlin’, you’re fine. I didn’t call,” Meg said. She pulled out her old phone, scrolling down the list of recordings until she came across the one that started this whole strange train of thought. She slid the phone across the table. “Do you know what happened on this date?” 

Donatello looked at the phone, brow furrowing as he thought. Eventually, he looked up at her expectantly.

“That’s the first time we fought Hypnopotamus,” Meg explained, pointing at her phone. “All of us together, I mean.”

“I remember,” Donatello said, leaning his chin on his hand. “You weren’t affected by his hypnosis.”

Meg nodded. “Because it’s sound based.”

Donatello blinked, realization bringing a spark to his eyes. “Did you…?”

“Record that weird sound he makes when he’s hypnotizing people?” Meg completed his sentence. “I think so. Haven’t actually listened to it, though.”

Donatello leveled her with a suspicious look. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Meg glanced up towards the door. When no one walked by, she leaned forward to take her phone back. “I think I might be able to use my powers to recreate the hypnotic effect of Hypno’s spell. I want...to test out that theory on you.”

“Alright,” Donatello said with a shrug. He sat back, looking at her expectantly. 

“No, I don’t want to do it now,” Meg insisted, waving him off with an actual wave of her hand. “I feel like if you’re prepared for it it won’t work or something, idunno. But like, sometime next week. As a surprise.” 

“If it’s supposed to be a surprise, why didn’t you just do it when you got here?” he asked. 

Meg’s cheeks took on a pink hue, her eyes falling to the phone in her hands. “Because I think, just maybe, it’d be hot to have sex while you’re under the trance. And I didn’t want to do that without you being okay with it.” 

Donatello stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. “I don’t think I ever imagined you’d be this shy about...anything really.”

The pink in Meg’s cheeks darkened as she leveled him with an embarrassed glare. “I don’t exactly have experience in negotiating kinks, alright. And this isn’t like, your garden variety bondage. This is some weird shit.”

“Weirder than having sex with a mutant turtle?” he asked jokingly. 

“You’ve got me there, I guess,” she admitted with an awkward shrug. She looked away, embarrassment keeping her cheeks that endearing rosy color. “So…?”

Donatello shot her a smile. “Just don’t make me do anything embarrassing in front of my brothers.” 

Donatello never put much stock into the phrase ‘the anticipation was killing them.’ He’d always prided himself on being the most patient of his brothers, and found the idea of being so impatient for something that one might die to be a strange exaggeration. 

And yet, in the days following Meg’s strange proposition, he found himself filled with a jittery, anxious energy. It was especially present on the days Meg made her way down into the sewers, to the point it was hard to concentrate on his projects. His attention, instead, was focused on her words, and the movements of her hands as she spoke, and the shifts in expression on her face. It was like he was back to the secret pining stage of their relationship, when he hid his barely-concealed infatuation behind stacks of books and exasperation. 

Granted, he was still often exasperated with Meg, but at least she made up for being a creature of primal chaos -- her words, not his -- by reciprocating his feelings. 

And yet, Meg made no move or hint at her plan for several days. Donatello wondered if she enjoyed watching him squirm. If she did, she made no hint at that either. Clearly he’d underestimated both Meg’s patience and her poker face. 

She came down one day, after about a week of tormenting Donatello by doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, with a drawstring backpack thrown over one shoulder. That was a bit unusual, as Meg rarely carried things if she could not shove them in her pockets. But it wasn’t out of the ordinary. Not enough to really catch Donatello’s notice, anyway. 

“Sorry, Meg, but I’ve got some work to do,” he said, stuffing some tools into his satchel. “There’s a pipe a ways out of the lair that gets us most of our potable water. It’s sprung a leak, and I need to fix it.” 

“No worries,” she said with a shrug. “I’ll just come with and keep you company. Is that okay, darlin’?”

Donatello repressed a shudder. There was no way he could say no to her when she started pulling out the accent. “Sure. But don’t whine to me when it gets boring.” 

They traveled deeper into the labyrinthian sewers, Meg lighting their path with the flash of her cellphone camera. Something like fifteen minutes away from the lair proper, Donatello had them stop. Meg moved her phone to shine the light at the pipes on the wall. Sure enough, one of the pipes had a leak. 

“That yours?” she asked, keeping the light on her phone as Donatello set up a small camping lantern.

“Yep. See the turtle sticker?” 

Meg moved the light along the pipe until she did, in fact, find a small turtle sticker. It looked like it belonged in the sticker collection of a kindergartener in the 90s. And she would know, as she was, in fact, a kindergartener in the 90s. 

“This shouldn’t take more than a few minutes,” Donatello promised, pulling a few tools and a length of pipe out of his satchel. 

“I’ll try not to let myself die of boredom,” Meg teased. 

Donatello set to work on the pipe, finishing his work quicker than he expected. When he returned to his bag, he found Meg leaning against the wall, scrolling through her phone. He was surprised. It was near impossible for anyone other than him and his brothers to get a signal in the sewers this far from the lair. Did she have a book or something she’d downloaded?

She must have felt him staring, because after a few seconds she looked up from her phone. “Are you done?”

“I am,” Donatello said, repacking his satchel. “That should hold out for a few years, save for any disasters.”

“That’s good.” Meg scrolled a bit more on her phone, her shoulders shaking a bit in silent laughter as she came across something. “Hey, Donnie, take a load of this.”

She tapped the screen of her phone, and before Donatello could ask what it was, a strange, mesmerizing sound filled his ears. 

Meg watched as Donatello’s expression went lax at the sound of Hypno’s recorded spell. The spark of intelligence and curiosity left his eyes as the spell took effect, leaving nothing but sleepy dullness in its wake. He seemed to sway on his feet. 

She paused the playback, reaching up to stroke Donatello’s cheek. “Hey, darlin’. How you feelin’? Nice and floaty?” 

Donatello made an agreeable hum, the weight of his head settling against Meg’s warm hand. 

“Yeah, I bet you feel so good, all nice and warm and floaty,” Meg said, feeling a shiver run down her spine. “But I can make you feel even better. Do ya wanna know how, baby?” 

Donnie made another agreeing hum, his eyes fluttering. 

“What a good boy you are, darlin’. All you have to do is listen to what I tell you. It’s that simple,” Meg said, stroking Donatello’s cheek. “You’re a good boy, right, darlin’? Good boys listen and obey. It makes them feel good. You want to feel good, don’t you?”

Another hum, but that wouldn’t work for Meg this time.

“Speak up, baby. You want to feel good, right?”

“Mmmm, yes,” Donatello said, his words slow and slurred. “I wanna feel good.”

“I know you do, darlin’. That’s why you’re gonna be a good boy and listen to me. Listening to me and obeying me makes you feel good. So warm and so good deep in your belly. What are you gonna do for me, darlin’?”

“Gonna listen,” Donatello muttered. “Gonna obey.” 

“That’s a good boy,” Meg said, pressing a kiss to Donatello’s lips. “I know you feel nice and floaty now, but I’m gonna take you a little deeper. Just a bit. I’m gonna count down from five, baby. And when I say a number, you’re gonna take a deep breath for me and let yourself drift a little farther down. And since you’re obeyin’ me, it’s gonna feel so good. Can you do that for me, darlin’? Answer me honestly. It feels good when you answer me honestly.”

“Yes,” Donatello answered, his breath hitching as red started to color his cheeks. “I can do that.”

“Good boy.” Meg let her hand slip away from Donatello’s face, tugging a bit at her own hair to ground herself. She couldn’t get too carried away at this juncture, no matter how much she wanted to. To see Donatello so loose and free, and yet completely under her control, was intoxicating. “I’m gonna start counting now. Remember to breathe for me. Five.” 

Donatello took a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered and his face turned even redder.

“Four, just a little deeper now, baby.”

Donatello’s hands trembled as he took another breath.

“Three.”

Donatello’s knees buckled a bit as his breath cut off with a moan. Meg could see his dick starting to slip free.

“Two. Almost there, darlin’. It feels so good, doesn’t it?” 

Donatello’s breath trailed off into a groan as his dick finished unsheathing itself. 

“One. There we go, baby. All the way down. That felt good, didn’t it? Remember, answering me honestly feels so good.”

“Yes,” Donatello swayed, cheeks flushed red. “It felt good.” 

“Aww, baby, look at you. You look about ready to collapse with pleasure already. How about you lay down, darlin’. I think that would feel nice.” 

Donatello moved sluggishly to first sit on the ground, then lay back, slumping against the wall of the sewer. 

“There we go, darlin’. That’s much more comfortable, isn’t it?”

Almost as if on cue, Donatello breathed a sigh of relief, his cock twitching. 

Meg smirked, hanging her bag up on a bit of pipe. “Answer me honestly, baby: you were looking forward to this, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Donatello moaned. “A-all week.”

His hands drifted down towards his cock, subconsciously seeking more pleasure and perhaps some relief. Meg tutted. That just wouldn’t do.

“No, darlin’. Good boys don’t touch themselves without permission. You want to be a good boy don’t you? Being a good boy and obeying makes you feel so nice, doesn’t it? So much better than you would just jerking yourself off. Say it back to me.”

“I-I want to be a good boy,” Donatello managed to say behind a moan. “Being a good boy feels better than just jerking off.”

“That’s right. Why don’t you try it, baby? I bet it won’t feel nearly as good as obeying me does.”

Donatello’s hands flew to his cock, pumping furiously at the warm, dripping flesh. He panted and grunted as his hands worked over the shaft, but not once did he moan like he did as he was falling into the trance.

“I-it doesn’t feel as good!” He gasped. “It’s not as good.”

“I know it’s not, darlin’,” Meg cooed, pulling a few tools from her bag before moving to kneel beside Donnie’s squirming form. “Don’t worry, baby. You can stop now.”

Donatello’s hands fell to his sides, his cock jumping as he obeyed. 

“Hmmm, I think we need something for you to call me,” Meg hummed thoughtfully, a hand stroking over Donatello’s flushed cheek. “I’ve been callin’ you ‘darlin’ and ‘baby’, but you haven’t a thing to call me. Wouldn’t it be nice for you to have something to scream, Donatello?” 

Donatello merely moaned.

“I think so, too. But what to use.” Meg tapped her chin mockingly. “I don’t quite like ‘mistress’ or ‘master’. And ‘queen’ or ‘princess’ just feels silly. Hmmm.” 

Of course, Donatello couldn’t answer her. He didn’t have any thoughts of his own at this point. A pity, she would have liked his opinion at this point. Perhaps when he was lucid, they could discuss it.

“I suppose for now, you can just call me ‘beloved.’” Meg decided. “I think that’s plenty formal for a fuck in the sewers, don’t you. Why don’t you try it?”

“B-beloved?” Donatello moaned out. As if like a dying man given his first sip of water in days, he took to it like an addict. “Beloved. Beloved!” 

His cock jumped, spurting a bit of pre into the air. She’d have to do something about that.

“I’m glad you like it, baby,” Meg cooed. “Now, I have another order for you: no coming until I break the trance. Think you can do that for me, baby?” 

“No coming,” Donatello repeated, “Til you break the trance.”

“That’s right, darlin’. You’re such a good boy. Now, I have another task for you. I think you’ll like this one.” 

She picked up the lube she’d grabbed from her bag earlier, taking Donatello’s hand and coating his fingers with a healthy dose of the slick gel. 

“I need you to get your ass nice and ready for me,” Meg said, guiding Donatello’s hand down towards his entrance. “I’ve got a present for you, but you need to work yourself open for it. Just like how you work me open for your cock, baby.” 

Meg released his hand, watching as his body remembered what his hazy, thoughtless mind couldn’t. His thighs twitched as a gentle finger circled his entrance. She stood, watching his body tense as a finger slipped in.

“Now, now, baby. That’s no good,” she chided. “You need to relax, darlin’. I’m gonna count down from three. With each number, you’ll feel your body relax as you slip deeper into that warm, floaty place. Then you won’t have no trouble fucking yourself on your finger, will you? Three. Two. One.”

Donatello’s whole body went slack before she finished saying ‘two’, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s good, darlin’. Now, get to fuckin’ yourself on your finger. Make sure you make it nice and wet, baby.”

Donatello’s finger pistoned in and out of his hole, the sewers echoing with his endless moans of pleasure. Meg smiled, reaching for the buttons on her jeans. She could feel how wet her panties were already, and she hadn’t even begun to work on her own pleasure. She could almost understand, now, how people could get drunk on power. 

“Make sure you find your prostate, darlin’,” she said, pushing her jeans and panties down over her hips. “Each time you touch it, consider it obeying an order from me. That means it’ll feel twice as good as it normally would.”

Donatello moaned, working his finger a bit more carefully into his hole. His whole body locked up as he, apparently, found his prostate. He threw his head back, hazy eyes staring up into nothing. 

“Talk to me, darlin’,” Meg said, stepping out of her jeans and panties. “Tell me how you feel. Tell me how it feels to fuck yourself on your finger at your beloved’s command.”

“So good, beloved,” he moaned, almost shouting. “It feels so good to obey my beloved and fuck myself with my fingers.” 

Meg’s own brain sputtered to a stop. Well, at least she knew for certain that he was hypnotized and not just faking it for her. Donatello never said things like that, even in the middle of their more … passionate sessions. She needed to pull herself together, before she lost track of her plans.

“That’s enough, baby,” she said. “I think you’ve gotten yourself plenty ready for my present. I need you to put your hands over your head now.”

Donatello slowly pulled his finger from his ass, groaning at both the loss and at the spark of pleasure that came with obeying. Meg took hold of the soft rope she’d brought with her, looping it around Donatello’s before loosely tying it to one of the many pipes that ran along the wall. Were Donnie in his right mind, he’d likely be able to get out of it no problem, but that wasn’t the point. 

“There we go, baby,” she murmured, patting his cheek. “Are you ready for your present? I think you are.”

Without waiting for his reply -- which was a breathy agreement -- Meg picked up the lube and her ‘present’ for Donatello: a vibrating dildo. Meg had never really own one of these before, but she figured if she was going to explore her hypnosis kink, she might as well explore a few more avenues as well. 

She covered the vibrator with a generous helping of lube -- one could never be too careful about that sort of thing -- before getting into position. She pressed the tip of the toy against Donatello’s entrance, gaging his reaction. His thighs twitched, potentially in anticipation, but he otherwise did not tense. 

“Alright, darlin’, here comes your present,” Meg said in a sing-song voice. “I hope you like it. I picked it out just for you~” 

Donatello gasped as the tip of the toy pushed into him, hazy eyes rolling back into his head. Meg took that as a good sign, pushing the toy further in.

“How does that feel, baby?” Meg asked. “Answer me honestly.”

“F-full,” Donatello sputtered out. 

That didn’t tell her much. “Good full or bad full?” 

“Good full, beloved!”

Meg smirked, fingering the switch at the bottom of the toy. “Do you like it, darlin’?”

“Yes! Yes, I like it.”

“Then you’ll love this.” She flipped the switch.

The toy sprung to life, and with it, Donatello’s nervous system. His whole body shuddered as the vibrations sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. Her new title fell from his lips over and over, his hips rocking against the toy in a desperate attempt to get it deeper -- to feel fuller. 

Meg wasn’t sure how much longer Donatello could physically force himself not to come. As much as she was tempted to keep him like this for hours, it seemed about time to bring this play to its final act.

“Alright, baby, I’ve got one last order for you,” Meg said, swinging her leg over Donatello’s waist to hover just above his dripping cock. “I’m going to count to five, and when I reach it, you’re gonna wake up from your trance. And when you do, you’ll remember every little thing we did while you were floating. You hear me?”

“C-count to five,” Donatello gasped out. “Remember everything.”

“That’s right, darlin’. Let’s get started. One~” Meg moaned out the first number as she dropped down onto Donnie’s cock. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to take him all in one stroke? Holy shit, this really did turn her on. 

She let herself get into a steady rhythm before starting the count again. “Two.” 

Donatello moaned under her, thrusting up into her sopping pussy with abandon. So much for her rhythm. 

“Three.”

She looked over her shoulder, watching as Donatello’s eyes fluttered. She could almost see some of that light coming back to his eyes as he came rushing back to the surface. Smirking, she continued her count.

“Four. Almost there, darlin’.”

She reached down for the vibrator, feeling the switch at the base. Steadying herself, just in case things went ‘buck wild’, as it were, Meg cut the final string holding Donatello back.

“Five.”

She flicked the switch on the vibrator to the high setting just as Donatello broke through the haze. 

“M-meg? Oh, my god! Ah!” 

As predicted, Donatello broke through the bonds without issue, his hands flying to her hips. He pulled her down roughly, shouting as he tumbled over the edge. Meg squealed as he emptied himself inside her. That felt like so much more than usual, felt so much warmer than usual. 

And yet, it wasn’t enough to finish her off. Meg continued to rock against Donatello, whimpering as she chased her own completion. 

Shushing her gently, Donatello sat up, plastron pressing against her back as one of his fingers found her clit. Meg sighed, turning to kiss him as he guided her over the edge in the same gentle way he always did. 

“How you feelin’, darlin?” Meg asked, reaching down to turn off the vibrator and pull it free. 

“Tired,” Donatello grumbled, pressing kissed to her neck. “But, good. And weirdly relaxed. That was wild.” 

“It was fucking hot, is what it was,” Meg agreed. “But we should probably clean up. I don’t know how long your brothers thought you were gonna be gone, but we probably don’t want them to come looking for us. I did promise you I wouldn’t embarrass you in front of your brothers.” 

Some time later, after successfully convincing the others that nothing out of the ordinary happened in the tunnels, Meg and Donnie lay together in Donatello’s bed, simply talking as they often did. 

“I still can’t believe that worked,” Meg said, fidgeting with her old phone. “I should probably delete the recording. Don’t want anyone else knowing that you can use a hypnosis spell over recording.”

“I have a theory on that, actually,” Donatello said, reaching out to pluck the phone from Meg’s hand. “Let’s see if I’m right.”

“Donnie, the fuck are you doing?” Meg asked cautiously. Donatello tapped play on the recording, causing Meg to feel a spike of panic. “Donnie, wait!” 

But as the recording played, nothing happened. Donatello’s eyes didn’t go hazy, nor did his body go slack. Meg’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“What the…”

“I don’t think the recording is what caused the trance,” Donatello explained. “It only had that ability because of your own mystical powers. The recording didn’t hypnotize me, you did.” 

“Oh…” Meg blinked owlishly at the realization. “Does that mean I could hypnotize you using any audio?”

“I suppose it’s possible,” Donatello admitted. A look of concern flashed over his face as Meg pulled out her current phone, the one with all her music on it. “Meg…”

Meg flashed him a wicked grin. “Wanna try it?” 

Donatello sighed. He loved her, he really did. “You're insatiable.”

“Is that a no?”

Donatello plucked her phone from her hand, placing both it and her old one on his desk next to the bed. “That’s an ‘after we’ve taken a good long nap.’” 

Meg smiled, sweeter than before. “That’s alright. I like cuddling with you best of all, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has accompanying art! Head on over to twitter where the lovely plastron has done a fantastic job bringing this fic to life! You can find the art [over here!](https://twitter.com/Plastron_/status/1349836043223261188?s=20)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
